Shino Aburame
by anko38
Summary: un One Shot sur le passé de Shino.


Comment avait-il pu être aussi peu vigilant ? Shino venait de se faire avoir par le poison de son insecte fétiche, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait et il savait parfaitement ce qui allait lui arriver dans quelques minutes, juste le temps pour le poison d'arriver au cerveau.

Seul dans la forêt, il sentait ses jambes fléchirent sous lui. Sa tête commença à tourner et des gouttes de sueurs à perler sur son front. Puis son visage rencontra le sol humide, l'herbe et la terre. Il lutta encore quelques instants avant de se laissait aller vaincu.

Son esprit se livra alors à une folle remontée dans la mémoire du jeune Aburame, course qui prit fin dans son enfance.

Gen Aburame rentre tout juste de mission, le visage de ce dernier et marqué par la fatigue et la lassitude. La Guerre contre Iwa dure depuis plusieurs mois et l'immense démon et toujours aux portes du village. Jounin exceptionnel, Gen est souvent appelé au front, ses connaissances en matière de poisons et antidotes sont précieuses au village, cependant ces appels incessants le fatiguent et l'éloignent de sa famille.

Shino court jusqu'à son père, heureux de voir ce dernier de retour. L'enfant se jette dans les bras de son père. L'homme pose sa main sur les cheveux de l'enfant et les ébouriffe avec tendresse. Puis il se tourne vers la cuisine mais il semblerait que personne ne soit là-bas.

« Shino, ta mère n'est toujours pas rentrée ?

-Non, elle repartie n' y a pas longtemps, Nara-san est venue la chercher.

-Hum… Allons faire à manger alors ! »

La soirée débute comme toutes les autres, les deux hommes de la maisonnée attendent le retour de celle qu'ils aiment. Mais contre tout attente c'est un jeune Chuunin qui frappe à la porte de la maison. Le visage de l'adolescent est lui aussi marqué par les horreurs de la guerre, il tend un parchemin scellé à Gen puis s'évapore dans la nuit.

L'homme ouvre le parchemin, au fur et à mesure que sa lecture avance son visage pâlit, Shino regarde le visage si impassible de son père se transforme peu à peu sous une douleur sourde. Il tient le vêtement de son père dans sa main gauche, avec douceur il tire dessus pour attirer le regard de son père, il veut savoir pourquoi sa mère n'est toujours pas là, il veut savoir pourquoi son père est si triste, il veut comprendre ce qui se passe.

Le parchemin glisse des mains de Gen, et des larmes naissent aux coins de ses yeux. Il s'agenouille et prend son fils dans ses bras, avant de pleurer sur l'épaule de son fils en lui demandant d'être fort, d'être un homme, de faire honneur à sa mère.

L'enfant ne dit rien, il ne comprend toujours pas la triste nouvelle qu'est venu leur porter le Chuunin qu'il a vu quelques minutes auparavant. Il ne comprend pas encore pourquoi son père pleure, mais au fond de lui il sent que quelque chose s'est brisé, qu'une chose horrible est arrivée et que rien ne sera plus comme avant, et puis sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi lui aussi pleure.

Plusieurs jours ont passés depuis que le parchemin est arrivé chez les Aburame, Shino a compris que sa mère ne renterait plus. Aujourd'hui la guerre a cessé et l'on enterre les shinobis morts au combat, parmi eux il y a sa mère, mais il n'est pas le seul à porter un deuil aussi jeune de nombreux enfants sont eux aussi privé d'un parent. La cérémonie débute et se finit sous la pluie comme si cette dernière avait voulu les nettoyer de leur tristesse, et douleur.

A la maison tout à changé, Gen Aburame maintenant veuf a obtenu un emploi du temps plus modulable mais il reste souvent demandé par l'Hokage. Shino doit alors se rendre à la garderie, mais il n'aime pas cet endroit, là-bas les parents amènent et emmènent leurs enfants, lui arrive seul et repart toujours aussi seul. Cependant l'enfant sait que ce n'est pas la faute de son père s'il est obligé d'être là.

La maison est sale, Shino et son père n'ont pas le temps de ranger, de partout s'entassent des piles de vêtements, de livres et parchemins… La poussière recouvre certains meubles dont seul la mère avait usage. Lorsque Gen rentre, ils se mettent à table en silence, Shino refuse d'embêter son père avec ses histoires à la garderie et Gen pense que son fils est encore trop jeune pour entendre parler de toutes les missions qui lui sont confiées. Les repas sont silencieux et mornes.

Puis le jour de ses six ans Shino s'apprête à rentrer chez lui seul, mais son père est aux portes de la garderie. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il est ici l'enfant ne sent plus le poids de la solitude et c'est avec fierté qu'il sort du bâtiment au côté de son père. Ce dernier emmène son fils au parc.

« Tu as bien grandt Shino ! Maintenant tu vas bientôt rentrer à l'académie des ninja de Konoha. Il est donc temps pour toi de recevoir l'Héritage Aburame qui coule silencieusement dans tes jeunes veines.

-Hai !

- Je vais te faire un cadeau spécial, tu seras le seul enfant à pouvoir le posséder… Tu vas choisir les insectes qui te plaisent… Vas-y choisis en un parmi cela. » Termina son père en lui présentant une panoplie d'Insecte de Konoha.

Shino reste muet devant les petites bêtes qui se déplacent sur le bras de son père. Depuis qu'il est tout petit il attend ce moment, il a étudié longuement les livres de son père à la garderie et il est capable de nommer chacune des espèces qu'il voit maintenant en vrai. Un insecte l'attire plus que les autres, son corps est entièrement noir, ses ailes sont rouges sang et ses yeux aussi, en regardant plus attentivement l'insecte on remarque un dard argenté et des mandibules aux mêmes teintes.

Le jeune Aburame lève les yeux vers son père et lui désigne l'Insecte. Gen sourit, lui aussi avait choisit cet insecte à son âge, lui aussi avait eut cette lueur de fascination au même moment. Et lui aussi avait regardé son père avec une joie immense.

Gen s'accrouppis auprès de son fils et lui tend l'insect avec un sourire confiant. Shino tendit la main et la petite bête monte sur cette dernière. Son père se relève et observe ce qui va se passer. L'insecte rentre soudain sous la peau de l'enfant et commence le rituel de synchronisation.  
Shino se tord dans tous les sens : comment est-il possible qu'une si petite bestiole puisse faire autant souffrir. L'insecte lui aspire son chakra sans ménagement, le vidant de ses forces. Shino tombe à genou, son père lui pose la main sur la tête et lui ébouriffe les cheveux avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Les quatre ans qui vont précéder son entrée à l'académie vont être marqués par les entraînements et les ballades en forêt qu'il effectuera avec son père. Puis il entra à l'Académie de Ninja de Konoha.

Ce jour là son père est en mission, une nouvelle fois Shino sent glisser sur lui les regards étonnés des autres enfants, mais il avance aux milieux de ces derniers avec courage son unique préoccupation est de faire honneur à son père qui croit en lui.

A l'école rien ne se passe bien, Shino à beau faire en sorte de se tenir éloigné des autres enfants, certains viennent le voir et pas toujours avec de bonnes intentions. Un jour par mégarde alors qu'un des élèves d'une année son sempai venait lui rackettert son déjeuner le jeune Aburame laissa échapper quelques insectes qui attaquèrent l'enfant et le vidèrent de tout son chakra. Cette histoire fit beaucoup de bruit dans l'Académie et personne ne vient le voir pendant plusieurs semaines, ses professeurs le réprimandèrent puis l'excusèrent auprès des parents de l'élève blessé.

Après cette période de calme les ennuis revinrent.

« Hey ! Aburame, viens voir! »

Shino obéit, il ne voulait plus avoir de problème à l'école car cela mettait son père en mauvaise posture. Le garçon qui l'appelait était en dernière année, il était connu aussi pour être violent. Shino le rejoint donc et rencontra pour la première fois une vraie bande gamine pas nets.

Les amis du garçon qui avaient appelé Shino l'assirent et lui maintenèrent le bras sur la table, leur chef de bande arriva avec un sourie mauvais aux lèvres et un kunaï à la main.

« T'es bizarre tu sais, nous on veux juste savoir comment t'as fait pour battre seul Riki, paraît qu'y des insectes dans ton corps. Mais moi j'y crois pas, donc on va vérifier qui a raison ! »

Shino se concentre pour ne pas laisser la colère prendre possession de lui et attaquer les trois jeunes garçons qui le martyrisent.. La lame s'approche du bras nu de Shino ce dernier ferme les yeux avec force. Il attend avec patience la douleur.

« Attaque Akamaru ! » Hurle une voix dans son dos.

Shino ouvre les yeux au moment au une boule de poil grise bondit au visage du chef. La boule de poil mord avec fureur le nez du garçon qui lâche le kunaï pour se débarrasser du chien, à ce moment arrive un garçon de l'âge de Shino qui envoie au tapis le jeune garçon avec un coup de poing en plein visage. Les deux autres lâchent rapidement Shino et aident leur chef à se relever avant de filer sans demander leur reste.

« Tu vas bien ? Lui demande son sauveur.  
- Oui… merci.

- Pas de quoi ces gars là nous ont déjà embêté Akamaru et moi, on s'est juste venger. Et toi pourquoi tu réagissais pas ?

- Pas envie…

- Pas très bavard, hein ! Pas grave allez viens ou on va être en retard ! Je te rappelle qu'on est dans la même classe… au cas ou ! »

Shino suit le jeune garçon en y repensant il ne souvient même pas du nom de son sauveur. Ils sont dans la même classe? Bah il fera attention à lui maintenant.

C'est ainsi que Shino rencontra celui qui deviendra son premier et meilleur ami : Kiba Inuzuka. Tous deux restèrent ensemble à partir de ce jour. Ils allaient ensemble en forêt et s'entrainaient ensemble. Shino continuait aussi son apprentissage avec son père.

Puis il passe l'examen de fin d'académie qu'il reçut comme Kiba, peu de temps après il apprend qu'il compose l'équipe 9 avec Kiba et Hinata Hyûga. Il rencontre leur Sensei, une jolie femme qui ne lui posera pas trop de questions. Lorsque son père est mis au courant de sa réussite il ne peut empêcher ses yeux de luire de fierté, son fils est maintenant grand et sa mère serait fière de lui.

Les années passèrent, Sasuke quitta le village et Naruto aussi. L'équipe 9 passa l'examen Chuunin une seconde fois et le réussit avec brio, tout semble marcher sur des roulettes. Shino passe toujours autant de temps avec Kiba dans la forêt, il accompagne aussi souvent son père en mission.

Et il sent naître en lui un sentiment étrange. Le jeune Aburame a maintenant 15ans et les charmes de sa coéquipière ne le laissent pas si indifférent qu'il n'y paraît. Cela fait deux ans que Naruto est partit et malgré lui Shino souhaite qu'il ne réapparaisse pas. Pendant deux ans il a put profiter d'Hinata seul, et il ne veut pas partager ce sentiment avec un autre, surtout que la jeune Hyûga a toujours aimé l'excentrique blond, alors quand il a appris le départ de Naruto il n'a ressentit qu'une joie sincère devant la triste nouvelle. Pendant plusieurs jours il a consolé et réconforté Hinata, prétextant à son père des entraînements en équipe plus réguliers. Mensonge auxquels son père se prêtait sans difficulté trop heureux de voir son fils s'intéressait à une fille.

Mais voilà, après deux ans et demi de bonheur, deux ans et demi à savoir qu'Hinata ne croiserait pas Naruto au détour d'une ruelle, après ces deux ans et demi de quiétude, Naruto revient. Et Hinata replonge dans son Amour éperdu du blondinet, et lui découvre le poison au nom de Jalousie.

Shino tente de renoncé à son Amour pour la belle Hyûga, mais au fond de lui il sait qu'il ne peux pas l'oublier, surtout qu'ils sont tous deux dans la même équipe, le sort se joue de lui, les sentiments qui tiennent son cœur le balancent au-dessus du vide du désespoir, et malgré son envie de relever la tête, le simple fait de croiser Naruto est pour lui insupportable, car derrière Naruto flotte l'image d'Hinata.  
Une image qui reste, de plus en plus foule, dans sa tête jusqu'à disparaître comme une brume d'automne, laissant dans le cœur de Shino une mélancolie sans nom.

Puis petit à petit il reprend ses esprits et émerge de ses souvenirs. Shino tourne la tête pour voir où il est, le sol humide et terreux de la forêt a été remplacé par un canapé moelleux. Le jeune Aburame finit par regarder tout autour de lui, bien réveillé. Il est chez Kiba, mais pourquoi ? Ce dernier arrive avec une tasse de chocolat chaud, Akamaru sur ses talons.

« Eh ben mon vieux t'en as mis du temps pour te réveiller !

- Doucement Kiba, j'ai mal à la tête, parles moins fort s'il te pait.

- Ah tu es réveillé. » Dit une petite voix.

Shino tourne la tête vers la porte, Hinata vient d'arriver les joues rosies par sa course, et dans sa mains droite son onguent réputé incomparable à Konoha pour ses vertus cicatrisantes. La jeune fille se débarrasse de ses chaussures et rejoints les deux garçons dans le salon. Kiba part refaire un chocolat chaud laissant les deux autres seuls.

« Kiba m'a dit qu'il t'avais trouvé seul, évanouit en forêt… Que… Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda timidement celle qu'il aime secrètement

- Mes insectes. Répondit sans plus de précision le jeune Aburame. Mes insectes et bien des trucs bizarres. »

Puis Kiba les rejoint et les trois shinobis de l'équipe 9 burent leur chocolat chaud et parlèrent de tout et rien.


End file.
